Nightmares
by July-Zero-XyKo.inc
Summary: a veces las pesadillas unen a las personas


**Nightmares**

**By**: Xyk

_(Vice)_

_Soy perseguida por varios niños, niños sin ojos y sangre saliendo de sus bocas me dicen que jugemos a las escondidas pero yo me niego, me persiguen por un bosque lleno de arboles viejos y secos, de ellos cuelgan manos que parecen derretirse cuando los niños estan apunto de alcanzarme ..._

desperte asustada.

–"estas bien?"

yagami pregunto desde la entrada de cocina

–"huh!"

voltee a verlo desde el sofa

–"yagami!"

no contesto nada y solo me miro, recargandose en la pared y con sos manos en los bolsillos del pantalon

–"..."

le pregunte acostandome denuevo y volteando acie el otro lado.

–"Porqué estas despierto ha esta hora?"

–"uno responde primero a las preguntas hechas y despues pregunta"

me respondio y se hacerco un poco al sillon poniendo su mano izquierda en mi frente.

–"...por nada, ahora podrias responderme"

quite su mano de mi frente, me molestaba que me tratara como a una indefensa niña.

–"tansimplemente me desperte"

suspiro y respondio.

me volvi a acostar y mis ojos se lastimaron un poco por la luz del refrigerador. saco un bote del refrigerador y lugo fue por una cuchara probablemente, solo se escucho el cajon de los cubiertos sonar.

despues lo escuche asercandose yse sento alado de mi, en el suelo pero alado de mi.

–"quieres...? ...es de chocolate"

pregunto y alzo tantito el brazo para que yo viera .

–"...no gracias"

_(Iori)_

Respondio cortante, y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa me pregunto.

–"porque ... me ofreces ... nieve ?

su voz fue suave, voltee a verla y mire sus ojos grises.

–" te ves tensa"

fue lo mejor que vino a mi mente, pero logre que ella me dejara sentarme en el sillon.

–"entonces vamos a estarnos hasta las ... 5 comiendo helado de chocolate...?

me pregunto quitandome x 2da vez la cuchara.

–"tienes pesadillas no es asi?"

pregunte quitandole la cuchara y segui comiendo nieve, me miro un poco molesta y despues de eso se acuruco sercas, descansando su cabeza en mis piernas y lo ultimo que me dijo antes de irse a dormir ;

–"serrarias el refrigerador"

asi que tome una de las almuhadas del sillon y lo lanse en contra de la puerta se serro lentamente y antes de que lo supiera me habia quedado dormido junto con ella.

_(Mature)_

Al salir de mi cuarto y no pude evitar mirarlos.

Era lindo verlos acurrucados juntos.

Iori estaba acostado tranquilamente ocupando casi todo el sillon, y su cabeza estaba recargada en el brazo del sillon.

Una de sus manos estaba tocando el cabello de Vice, mientras que ella usaba sus brazos y tambien el abdomen de Iori como almohada. y sus piernas estaban completamente aferradas a una de las piernas de Yagami.

el celular de yagami estaba en la barra que dejaba ver de la cocina a la sala, tome el celular y tome una foto lo mas rapido que pude antes de que se despertaran.

–"buenos dias"

vice se acomodo un poco mas en el abdomen de Iori, mientras que el se levantaba y se tallaba los ojos.

–"grrmm..."

yagami respondio con un gruñido y me volteo a ver con enojo.

–"que hay de buenos ..?"

me rei un poco y trate de esconder mi risa pero el la noto al instante.

–"bueno, porlomenos para Vice son buenos"

apunte hacia donde estaba vice y me volvi a lo que esta haciendo anteriormente.

_(Iori)_

volte a ver hacia a bajo, donde apunto Mature, y trate de no sonrojarme por la forma enque Vice se acomodaba en mi entre pierna.

–"Vice..."

Trate de despertarla primero sacudiendola lentamente y despues un poco mas fuerte hasta que sus piernas se aferraron mas a la mia y estiro sus brazos abrazando me completamente de la cintura.

Trate, con todas mis ganas de que no se acelerara mi corazón, pero no pude evitarlo.

cuando ella desperto se alejo de mi y pregunto;

–"a que horas me quede dormida ?"

le respondi levantandome del sillon y llendo a la barra a tomar mi celular.

–"no recuerdo yo me quede dormido despues de acabarme l nieve de Chocolate"

–"cual Nieve de Chocolate !?"

Mature pregunto volteando a verme molesta tome mi celular me despedi y me sali de la casa para irme a caminar al parque.

Despues de caminar por las calles y andar rondando en el parque me me di cuenta que habia una archivo nuevo en la galeria.

mire la imagen de nosotros 2 juntos acostados en el sofa.

la borre despues de haberlo pensado bastante.

No queria quedarme con el recuerdo de haberme quedado dormido sercas de ella.

(Vice)

–"esa nieve era tuya ?"

le pregunte desde el sofa y prendi el televisor para ver que habia, como siempre nada interesante.

–"sii! no puedo creer que sea tan abuson !"

me senti mal que Yaagami fuera culpado cuando yo tambien me comi parte de esa nieve.

–"no lo culparia Mture, nunca le pones nombre a tus cosas y mm.. bueno yo me comi la mitad de esa nieve, solo porq el me ofrecio a media noche"

apague la televicion y me puse a leer una comic tratando de esconder mi rostro.

–"a Media Noche"

–"A MEDIA NOCHE... has vuelto a tener pesadillas?"

Mature exagero mirandome desde la cocina

–"no!"

conteste con enojo y sin mirarla.

–"como no ! vas a dormir en mi abitacion me escuchaste!"

Mature dijo molesta y me dijo mientras se acercaba y me quitaba la comic.

–"no es el lugar en donde duermo Mature!, ni tampoco estoy enloquesiendo ni es un trauma tansimplemente tengo pesadillas como cualquier otra persona !"

me enoje tanto que le arrebate la comic y me fuy hacia la puerta gritandole y despues de eso abrila puerta y me tope con Yagami no le salude tan simplemente me fuy y volvi como a las 11.

Mature se habia dormido en la sala y yo tuve que forsosamente utilizar su recamara.

de nuevo.

otra pesadilla ...

_me rasguñan manos que salen de paredes que chorrean sangre negra y me presiguen cadaveres con la piel deramandose como sera y unos dientes que trataban de arrancarme piel, me tomaron de los brazos mara desgarrarme viva pero..._

–"Vice !"

me desperte asustada temblando y lo primero que abrase fue a yagami

_(Iori)_

Me abrazo con fuerzas y no supe que hacer, cuando porfin encontre las fuerzas de abrazarla, ela se alejo y me miro con curiosidad y un poco de enojo.

–"que haces aqui!?"

–"te escuche gritar... eran gritos leves pero entre lo mas silencioso que pude para no asustarte."

–"yo no me asustaria contigo y mm... eres bastante bueno para eso"

se abrazo de sus piernas, sus rodillas servian de reposo para su frente.

–"...quieres que me ...quede aqui ...?"

le pregunte mirandola. sin nada mas que hacer o decir.

se tranquilizo y sus piernas se deslizaron dejando me ver su cara, miro hacia abajo y por unos segundos nos quedamos callados.

–"bueno si cambias de opinion estare en mi cuarto"

me empese a levantar y cuando me nos lo espere.

(Vice)

me aferre a una de sus mangaas, ...esta bien a su mano, no quise que se fuera, y le dije .

–"N...NO no te vayas ...Iori, duerme esta noche conmigo"

No se nego.

No pude negarme.

Y asi es como mis pesadillas desaparecieron.

Y asi fue como termine durmiendo sercas de Vice.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::_

una historia de como Vice terminaria dormiendo en los brazos de Iori

^w^

si, me gusta mucho esta pareja !

P.s. No tengo la minima idea de como terminar historias de K` y Kula

o de Athena y de Kensou T-T

si me puede ayudar con una Idea principal

se los agracere tanto.

bueno Bye.


End file.
